You Can Tell Me Anything
by blackbloodyrose368
Summary: I do not own twilight this is my disclaimer all hail stephenie meyer!Bella is Edwards human friend and has been for years, now he sees she has been hiding sumting horrible from himm for rape and language
1. Slap

I sat on the stairs in front of the school waiting for my horrible boyfriend to get here. I had lived in forks for as long as I could remember and had the best friend a girl could have. I had Alice, my pixi-like best girl friend and Edward her big brother, I had been in love with Edward since the moment I first laid eyes on him the year before this one. Now I was a senior. I started dating Mike almost six months ago. Edward had a strange anger at first and then resigned to jsut watching. There was so much he didn't know

"Bella, is that you?" Mike said, walking up to me. Edward was only a few feet away coming closer quickly.

"Yes, its me, can we talk for a minute Mike," He nodded as I continued "Mike your a great guy and your funny but; I don't want to date you anymore." I looked down knowing what would come next. I felt my face sting as his hand came up slapping me hard. I looked at him then, eyes wide. I looked at Edward who was now almost sprinting to where we stood.

"Bella are you serious after six months, you are just gonna leave me like I mean nothing to you, are you stupid you cannot just do that I won't let you." I felt another sting. this one closer to my forhead, then the world suddenly became black

I opened my eyes and saw him, Edward stood over me. I was lying down on what looked to be Alice's bed. He looked at me, I looked down, my shirt was torn and you could see the bruises Mike had been leaving on me for the past month and a half. I smiled weakly up at him, his eyes dark and cold until he saw this. At my smile his eyes softened and he reached over to touch my face. I flinched and he looked alarmed.

"Edward, I'm sorry I know you wouldn't hurt me." I said sincerly. He nodded and turned from me. I frowned, was he disgusted with me, did he hate me?

"Bella why didn't you tell me what was going on. I...I...I love you bella, I can't belive you didn't tell me about somthing like this. I mean you tell me when you cut your finger but not when a guy hits you." His voice was mangeled and hurt. My eyes opened in shock, he loves me? 


	2. I already know

AN- I don't know if you like it, but if you do press the fun lil comment thingy

**Previously**

**"Bella why didn't you tell me what was going on. I...I...I love you bella, I can't belive you didn't tell me about somthing like this. I mean you tell me when you cut your finger but not when a guy hits you." His voice was mangeled and hurt. My eyes opened in shock, he loves me?**

This time

My eyes opened and I stared at him, my voice a horrid sounding whisper, "What did you just say?" He looked at me odd.

"What didn't you tell me what was going on?" He asked, "No AFTER that." I responded

He sighed dramaticly, "I love you bella, did you really not know that?" I stared at him blankly until he chuckled softly, "I'll take that as a no." he smiled leaned down and softly placed his lips on mine before walking out the door, "Get some rest" I nodded, my eyes drifted closed,

"I love you too." I wispered.

I woke up what seemed like hours later and stood, my body felt like it hadn't moved in a hundred years. I smiled as I took in Edward's sleeping form on the chiar beside the bed. I walked downstairs quietly. The first person I saw was Alice she squeeled and grabbed me into a hug.

"You and Edward! FINALY!!!" I smiled and nodded slightly, not really sure what had happened. Then I felt another slap, "If you ever hide somthing liek that from me again I swear on my greatgrandma's grave I'll murder you." I nodded quickly at her harsh but loving words. I heard a noise above me and looked to the top of the stairs where Edward stood.

They both looked at me, "Bella we need to tell you somthing." I nodded and then put my hand up, "If it is about you being vampires I know so save your breath"

AN-sorry its soooo short


	3. Explaining

**AN- thanx for the million comments! i'm sorry the chapys are so short but i don't know really where this is going and i want to end EACH chap witha cliffy hehehheh**

**Jessy aka_ BlackBloodyRose_**

_Previously: They both looked at me, "Bella we need to tell you somthing." I nodded and then put my hand up, "If it is about you being vampires I know so save your breath"_

_This time:_

"You know?" "How?" Alice asked me loudly.  
"Well I was talking to Jacob in La Push when I first moved here and he told me about his fathers superstions and then I realized that that all fit in with you." I said, making it sound obvious. Edward looked at me slightly shocked,  
"And you didn't run from us?" He asked increduiosly. I looked at him like he was an idiot and reached up and kissed him. He looked shocked and slightly pleased, "Nope, sorry your not rid of me yet." Alice squealed and hugged me, wispering quietly, "He is gonna change you Bella don't worry, give it time." then she pulled back, "So what about our powers do you know about them?" I shook my head no and waited for her answer.

About an hour later they had explained the powers and hunting to me. I sat content beside Edward the entire time. "Bella, its time for you to sleep, we have school in the morning." Edward said as i yawned for the fourth time in a row. I nodded and he lead me up to his room. I looked around my eyes widened in disbelief. Instead of his black leather sofa, he had a large victorian bed in the middle of his room. I looked at him blinking, very confused. Alice walked in and shooed Edward out so we could talk like girls. I smiled as she sat down, she looked at me her eyes sad as soon as he walked out,  
"Bella, your not a virgin are you, he..."

**an: hehe cliffy AGAIN!!! hahahah muhaha (insert evil laugh here)**


	4. Stop Or I'll buy you a car

_Previously: Alice walked in and shooed Edward out so we could talk like girls. I smiled as she sat down, she looked at me her eyes sad as soon as he walked out,  
"Bella, your not a virgin are you, he..."_

Now:

... raped you." I looked at her my expression that of death and nodded. She reached over and hugged me, "hey its ok, i won't tell Edward thats up to you." I smiled then we heard a door slam, "shit." I said quietly, "go find him, i'm gonna take another shower." She nodded and ran out to find her brother, who was probably so mad he was ripping trees up by the roots. I heard a snap and giggle, yes that was what happened. I got into the shower my body felt grimy like it did every time I thought about the rape. I let the hot water poor over my skin as tears mixed with the water that was now scalding my skin. I started to scrub my skin, I rubbed my skin until it was red and raw then letting the water rush over me got out of the shower. I grabbed the clothes alice had left for me and quickly got dressed. I looked at my raw skin, and hoped no one would notice. I walked out of the bathroom meeting with a cold, stone-like body. I looked up at Edward, pain evident in his eyes. I smiled weakly and he took my hand in his, running his other hand down my arm, I unwilling flinched as he touched my raw skin. He looked at my questioning then lifted my sleve and saw my skin, red, raw, and slightly bleeding. I smiled trying to get him to ignor that. He looked at me, the pained expression not leaving his face. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I smiled, and then he spoke, "Bella, what did you do, what did he do please...tell me, what happened." I looked at him and shook my head no, "I'm sorry I'm not really ready to talk about it yet, please understand when i'm ready you will be the first to know, other then Alice, because she is my best friend and...a girl." I looked at him, "And I totaly understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, since you found this out , I mean I am damaged goods, and dirty, and..." His eyes where becoming more and more shocked as my small speech/rant thing. He leaned down and kissed me not even letting me finish my sentence.

"Isabella Marie Swan if you ever say anything like that again, I will go out and buy you a brand new car," "I love you, it wasn't your fault, and I don't really care, I mean I do, but..."He then realized he sounded, well, stupid and just shut up, placing his lips against mine; slowly, gently at first then his lips moved mroe urgently against mine, he pulled away and my face was a bright shade of red and we were both breathing hard. "Edward, what if I'm,..."

**AN: I need help writing the rape scene can some1 please help me, I mean i will give you credit if you want but please i need about 2 paragraphs or w/e doing the rape scene in flashback or story form either way i can use it! I can't really write anymore until i get that, but ill find somthing else to write until I can explain that. please help ASAP**

**Jessy**


	5. The Dream

_Previously: "Isabella Marie Swan if you ever say anything like that again, I will go out and buy you a brand new car," "I love you, it wasn't your fault, and I don't really care, I mean I do, but..."He then realized he sounded, well, stupid and just shut up, placing his lips against mine; slowly, gently at first then his lips moved more urgently against mine, he pulled away and my face was a bright shade of red and we were both breathing hard. "Edward, what if I'm,..."_

_**Now:**_

..Pregnant?" I asked quietly, he looked at me and smiled, "Then the baby will have a vampire daddy, but don't worry, we will face that when we get to it." I smiled slightly at him, then only moments later fell into a deep sleep where my dream only became a horrifying flashback.

**Flashback:**

The beauty of the dim light from the television hitting her face makes it so that Mike could just not look away. She just looked forward, never noticing him moving closer to her. He leans to her face and tries to kiss her. She pushes him away and says, " Stop Mike." He tries to caress her check, but she pulls away and stands up. Then, it becomes so clear to him that she has never loved him. This causes a streak of hate to go through his body. He felt that hate in every part of his body. That hate thrusts him up to grab her.

Mike screams, " Shut the fuck up bitch and sit down your just a fuckin tease." Through her mind she thinks "Huh? Um…what?!"

Then after a few moments of her standing there just standing there, he grabs her arm, pulling her down to sit by him, she falls from the couch where he meant to sit her and lands on the floor, she can already feel the bruises appearing beneath her clothes. Little did she know this wasn't the worst of the night. She looks up to where he still sits on the couch and evil look plastered to his face. She has only ever read about this look but she already knows what happens after seeing this look. She starts to get up and he shoves her violently back to the floor. Tears start to stream down her face and she pushes him off,

"Mike get off me! Mike stop it! No, Please! Mike, PLEASE!" I screamed trying to push him off he just gave me a disturbing smirk and started pulling me towards his room. As I was being dragged up the stairs I felt myself falling down the stairs. I screamed and then it went black. I woke up only moments later, sadly this ordeal was not over yet. I screamed as he put his hand over my mouth. I then noticed his clothes where on the floor beside us, and so were mine.

"Bella, love, I didn't want to do this until you woke up." He said his voice sickly sweet. I let tears fall down my face, screaming and biting his hand. He yanked his hand off my mouth and slapped me. He laid down on the bed beside me and then rolled on top of me. I could feel skin breaking and blood running down my legs. My screams ceased and then my entire world went black.

END Flashback

"Bella, Bella, are you ok, wake up!" I could hear a velvet voice pulling me back. I put my finger on his lips and then recaped the dream." Bella, sweetie I'm so sorry. I promise, it will all be ok. I promise." he kissed me lightly and i drifted to sleep his luleby.

AN-yay i wrote this... ididn't think i could but I DID! yay sorry its so short!


	6. She's Good

_Previously: __Bella, Bella, are you ok, wake up!" I could hear a velvet voice pulling me back. I put my finger on his lips and then recapped the dream." Bella, sweetie I'm so sorry. I promise, it will all be ok. I promise." he kissed me lightly and I drifted to sleep his lullaby._

**Now:**

When I woke up it was finally time for school. I stood getting into the shower and then putting on the clothes that Alice had laid out for me. When I got downstairs Edward was there, my Greek god, waiting for me. I smiled weakly and he took my hand and led me to the car. We drove to school in complete silence, neither one of us wanting to talk about my nightmare. When we arrived I looked at him with fear in my eyes as Mike walked up to us.

"So Bella, already got a new man, whore." He said his voice dripping venom. He spit on my face as he walked over to Edward. "Man, I'll tell you one thing about this one, she is good." He said laughing as he turned to walk off. I quickly put my head down hiding my tears. I looked up after hearing a loud boom-like noise. Edward stood over mike vengeance written on his face. He smiled sweetly, and then grabbed me as we walked off,

"Did you see Cullen Punch Mike?" I heard girls whispering. I put my head down and walked on. Edward took me behind the school, and even with my full trust in him, the fear of being alone, being hurt like I was before was strong. My heart rate quickened as he reached out and touched my face, he wiped my tears away and then kissed me lightly.

"Can we skip today?" I asked quietly. He laughed silently his mood dark he nodded and we walked back to his car. We got to his house soon after and went to his room; music was soon poring through his stereo system. I smiled at him and he walked over to the bed where I sat lying down next to me.

"Do you wanna talk about it Bella?" he asked quietly. I thought about it, I had wanted to tell someone, and I knew it would feel good to stop holding it in. But I didn't want him to think I was weak, or worse, dirty. I stayed silent, "Bella you can tell me anything, and you know that right." I sat up, the tears starting to form before I had even started, I am weak, I thought. I slowly began to speak.

"It started a little under a month ago, we were at the mall and Tyler walked over to say hello. After we got back to mike's house he insisted I was flirting with Tyler and when I said I wasn't he slapped me. After that everything went wrong. When I wore those short skirts Alice bought me, or talked to other guys he would slap and hit me. It was all ok until that night about two weeks ago; I had talked to…you… only an hour before I went to see him, so my mind was on our conversation. When I refused to kiss him, well you know the rest." After this I just simply laid back in his arms hoping for the happiness that would never be mine again.

OMG SOOO LONG!!!


	7. Can't Skip Forever

"Bella sweetie I know you don't want to go to school but you really do need to. we cannot skip forever." Edward wispered. I knew it was true but I didn't want to go deal with HIM again, just dealing with him would drive me once again into the tears i had been trying so hard to hide from Edward. I didn't want him to know how much this entire thing bothered me. I nodded and got up, Alice came in and gave me a stack of clothes, my father was still on his two week fishing trip with Billy Black, so I had another week to just sit with Edward and try to get over it. I got into the shower, and then got dressed. Edward looked at me, slight worry laced his velvet voice,

"Bella, you look awful, you need to eat." I looked at him blankly as he put a breakfast bar in my hand. I ate it, then only moments later was in the bathroom, Edward holding my hair back as I threw up. I smiled weakly at him. His face was grave,

"Bella, lets go see carlisle, you look and seem horrible, lets go." He gr abbed my hand lightly, and then we walked into Carlisle's office. Carlisle looked at me and then stood up as I wobbled slightly, he shook his head slowly as he spoke to Edward through his mind. "Isabella, Bella, please sit down. I think what you have is post tramatic stress disorder, but you are most deffinitly not pregnant. how long ago was the, rape?"

I replied quietly, "23 days ago."

"good then we would be able to hear the heartbeat if you where, so that is one less worry, I want to take some blood to do some other tests as well though. I believe it would be best that you started to homeschool, Edward , son, you can as well if you would like to stay with her. I already talked to the school telling them that you both needed to home school, not giving the real reason of course, so...Edward help Bella upstairs, but first bella, i'd like to talk to you alone." I nodded as he spoke, home school would be good thing and if he wanted Edward could stay with me. Edward stood, looked at me again and then walked out of the room leaving me with his father. We sat in silence as we both put our thoughts back together.

"Bella, how long have you been suffering from anorexia?" he asked. I looked at him my eyes very wide.  
"I'm not anorexic, its just when I eat I throw up everything I eat." he nodded, seeming to only half-belive me. Then he moved onto the next subject quickly. "Bella, how do you feel about my son, I understand it it not really my business, but I am his father and I worry about him, I know how he feels about you, and if you do not feel the same please do not toy with his heart, even if it doesn't still beat blood, it beats for you and has for almost a year now Bella." I could hear his worry, I smiled slightly,

"I love your son." I said simply and then stood up, and walked out of the room. I walked out onto the Cullen's front porch to sit, then growing increasingly bored decided to go for a walk found myself in the woods alone. It had started getting dark and I was about to head back to the house when I heard an evil laugh in the trees, a woman, deffinitly a vampire, her firey red hair blowing in the wind jumped down to where I was standing. She laughed and then she was gone. I felt a firey pain shooting through my veins then I heard the growls, the next thing I saw was complete darkness.

I awoke and I could feel the pain still flowing in my body. Edward stood over me his face clenched tight in pain. I put my hand up and touched his face his eyes flew open and his looked at me I held back the screams threatening to erupt. I smiled at him,  
"I love you." then fell back to sleep. The next time I awoke the pain was gone. I was alone in what I know recognized as Edward's room. I looked at myself in the mirrior, but I already knew what I had become. I smiled as I saw my now perfect body, and complection of stone. My eyes where the only thing I didn't understand, they where a bright red. I heard a small noise and I turned around to see Edward standing his mouth hanging open. I smiled and shrugged. He walked up to me and touched my face,

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to see you become one of...us... I promise, I'm so sorry please fo.." I put my hand over his mouth then put my lips in place of my hand. I pulled away moments later,  
"Edward it isn't your fault, it's ok I love you, we will just be together for a little bit longer now, like forever." I smiled at the thought of being with Edward forever. He smiled back and then grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs to where his entire family stood waiting to see it's newest memeber. Alice immediatly jumped on me in a hug that would have killed 100 humans, next Emmett hugged me with his teddy-bear action that would have killed me earlier this week. Rose still sat almost unaware I was even alive, or erm alivish. Jasper was next to hug me, grinning like a, well a moron. Poor Jasper all these happy emotions where probably making him feel loony. Esme came up her face a smile that could melt the coldest hearts. Carlisle was next, "Welcome to the family Bella." Everyone, save Rose, was grinning until Alice broke the happiness with one word,  
"SHOPPING!" Edward and I looked at each other, and were up in his room before she could blink. We collapsed on his floor laughing, he came over to me after our giggles had died off and kissed me. The kiss was long and warm, as warm as a vampire could be that is. I pushed him off as another flashback of the rape flowed through my mind. He looked slightly confused until he saw the tears, I was broken I knew that well. He gathered me up into his arms as I cried, wait vampires can't cry. He saw confusion, "Bella, you have all your human traits I'll explain later I promise." I nodded trying to stop the tears, then the blubbering started I felt myself grow strangly angry,

"I'm a fucking vampire, he can't hurt me, why do I have to be so goddamn weak, I am so broken, like a little girl, I'm not small, I could crush his skull with two fingers so why am I so afraid." I felt my body being hugged but I couldn't reply to the hug I was shaking with hate, fear, hurt, and I didn't know what to do. "Bella sweetheart, it's normal to be upset, and a little tramatized, it's ok, vampire or not you are still a girl, and what happened is normal, I understand and so does Carlisle and everyone else, it's ok Bella, but do me a favor don't push me away, tell me whats wrong and I'll be there for you, I promise, I love you Bella. but there is a few things we need to cover. One we need to fake your death, now that your one of us, we will also need to move far away. And all your human traits seemed to have stayed with you, when I kissed you before, you blushed and you can cry. And If you were a normal vampire right now you would feel a burning thirst in your throat, so I think you might actually be able to eat human food, which is good. You will have another power probably we will find out about that later. "

"Greattttt thanks Edward, I'm a freak." I playfully hit him and he growled at me. I raised my eyebrows, then ran from the room where I ran into Alice, "Shopping?" I nodded as she said this and she squealed. I saw Edward he was talking to Emmett quietly in the corner of the room, Emmett's smile was wide as he looked at me. I shivered in fear about what they were planning. Then I heard a strange noise, at first it was only a buzzing then it was like 100 people screaming in my head. I fell to the floor holding my head, Edward looked over and then was by my side, Carlisle was also there he smiled, "Great another mind reader." I screamed as the pain flowed through my head. Edward stood wispering to me, "Bella, I'm going to think about somthing I want you to consintrate on it completly"  
I noddeed and then waited to hear somthing like what Edward would say,  
"Bella, Bella can you hear me, concentrate, it's always hard the first time...Bella put down the damn sofa!" I opened my eyes and noticed the couch was floating...I looked at everyone.  
"Opps." they all laughed, except Esme.  
"Bella, please don't hurt my couch...please." I nodded and then tried to put it down. Finaly after lots of concintrating it fell to the floor. Everyone laughed more as she hugged the piece of leather. "MOOOOOO!" emmett called, "Emmett, go to your room!" I heard a womans voice say. I turned to see Rosalie, I smiled at her and she smirked then screamed in her head sending me once again to my knees in pain. Then in a flash of light Edward was standing in front of her, holding her up by her milky throat. I smirked at her, then lifted her out of Edward grip with my, other power, I brought her to where she was standing in front of me 5 feet off the ground kicking and screaming for me to let her down. I smirked and said my voice in a threatening wisper,

"If you don't leave me the hell alone Rosalie Ester Hale I will leave you there, for a long time. Until you are so thirsty that you are ready to die, and then I'll let you up there some more, I don't want to put up with your bullshit, anymore, ok you understand that. I can read your thoughts so I wouldn't sugest lying to me little girl. Now take your ugly ass self up to your room, and stay there I'm not dealing with you today. byebye." after saying all this I let her down and she walked forward where she was almost touching me, I laughed and pulled her into the air and dropped her, then she ran to her room. The rest of the Cullen's where looking at me like I had a third eye I just smiled and shrugged. Edward walked over to me shaking his head in the 'no' motion as he tried to hide the smile forming on his lips, I looked over at Alice and nodded and we headed to the car. Alice let me drive and I watched at the speedomitar reached 100 and I didn't even flinch. Alice's pixi-like laugh resounded through the car.

"We need to get you a fast car, because that truck is not gonna do, I think that is how they are gonna fake your death, crash your junky car. So we are gonna get you, hmm, jeans, and shirts, and you need a very nice dress and, some short cute little skirts and o o o I can't wait!!!" we finaly got to the mall, soon after Alice's small monologe. We got probably 100 iteams and Alice was still going strong, then we entered the dress store. I didn't understand why I needed a dress but I started looking, then I saw one. It was dark blue with a low neckline and it came to my feet. It was perfect, it showed a bit of the clevage I didn't know I had and hugged my body like another skin. I walked out and Alice let out a sqeal of delight and then shoved some stilletto heels that, had i been human, I would have tripped and fell on myself. "Alice, whats all of this for?" I asked, worried of her plans for me. 


	8. New Car, Clothes, and Memories

then we entered the dress store. I didn't understand why I needed a dress but I started looking, then I saw one. It was dark blue with a low neckline and it came to my feet. It was perfect, it showed a bit of the clevage I didn't know I had and hugged my body like another skin. I walked out and Alice let out a sqeal of delight and then shoved some stilletto heels that, had i been human, I would have tripped and fell on myself. "Alice, whats all of this for?" I asked, worried of her plans for me.

This time

After our very long, very expensive shopping spree we were finally ready to leave the mall. After calling Jasper to grab our bags we left in search of a new car for me. First we found ourself at a ferrari dealer, I sat and watched as Alice talked to the guy, then only moments later she was signing papers for something sitting outside, only moments after i found myself in a black and hot-pink ferrari driving away. I laughed as I waited for the news I knew would be there when I got back. We arived home and I saw Carlisle walk out, he looked at me and smiled a sad smile,

"Edward and Bella where in a car wreck on the way home from the mall today, neither survived and both bodies where totally cremated in the explosion." I nodded and ran to Edward's room, he sat on the floor, all of his room in boxes, scattered around the room. I looked at him, "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to uproot your family, I am so sorry." I whispered quietly, waiting for the pain; i put my head down. When I didn't feel a slap I looked up and saw him standing there, his eyes a ocean of concern for me,

"Bella, if in your thoughts I EVER hear that you are waiting for me to hit you, I will have myself killed immediatly. I love you, I will NEVER hurt you, It is not your fault we are leaving by any means anyways, it is the vampire who bit you's fault. I am so sorry if somehow I have made you feel like you are not good enough for me, and remember I know all this because I know your thoughts, Bella you are the only person I have ever been able to see myself with anytime in the future, and I want you to be my future. I love you." his voice had shook during parts of this monologue and I stood there as a stone trying to compile everything he had said into making sence. From downstairs I heard a sobbing noise, then realized, it was charlie's voice.

Sorry it's been so long, please don't stone me...promise to have more soon

thanks for reading 


	9. Leaving Charlie

_Earlier -__his voice had shook during parts of this monologue and I stood there as a stone trying to compile everything he had said into making sense. From downstairs I heard a sobbing noise, then realized, it was Charlie's voice._

**NOW-**

My eyes went wide, Edward and I turned putting our ears to the door.

"My daughter, my poor little girl, its all his fault your damn son's fault my baby girl is DEAD." Charlie screamed, and then everything went silent. I reached into Carlisle's mind, and saw Charlie on the floor his body still, Esme was kneeling by him, feeling his pulse. Moments later he was standing again,

"I'm sorry I understand it wasn't his fault, I'm just, so upset. She was my everything, my life I don't know what I'll do without her." he said quietly. Esme reached over to him and put her arm on his shoulder,

"I understand Charlie, I really do. I will miss my youngest son so much." Charlie shrugged out of her touch and walked out the door. I looked at Edward and tears still fell down my cheeks. I turned to Edward, burying my face in his chest.

" I love you Edward, I love you." I fell onto the floor collapsing at his feet. He kneeled on the floor next to me, laying down beside me as I cried myself to sleep on his hard wood floor. When I woke up I was in the car, my head in his lap as he brushed my hair out of my face. I smiled slightly at him, behind us a truck held all of our most prized possessions and everything else we owned. The tears had finally stopped and for that I was glad.

_I realize it's sort ill do another chapter today_

_Sorry its been so damn long_


	10. ANSorry

Previously-  
⌠ I love you Edward, I love you.■ I fell onto the floor collapsing at his feet. He kneeled on the floor next to me, laying down beside me as I cried myself to sleep on his hard wood floor. When I woke up I was in the car, my head in his lap as he brushed my hair out of my face. I smiled slightly at him, behind us a truck held all of our most prized possessions and everything else we owned. The tears had finally stopped and for that I was glad.

Next-

I sat up looking at Edward, my love with a small smile.

⌠We are almost there Bella, dear. To our new home. Alaska.■ Edward whispered in my ear. ⌠I love you Bella. So much.■

OK all I have a serious block. I have no idea what to write! Give me ideas or else it might be a while┘.sorry..

I love you all.

To much drama in life to write.

HELP 


End file.
